You're The Only One
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Karena perasaan merepotkan yang bernama cinta ini hanya tertuju padamu. Karena semua orang itu merepotkan, termasuk dirimu. Tapi.. entah bagaimana.. kau membuat semua hal yang kita jalani jadi tidak merepotkan sama sekali." DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**You're The Only One**

Disclaimer : selamanya bakal tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei..

Pair : ShikaNaru slight SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romance..

Warning : **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, crack-pair, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **saya tidak tahu, kenapa pairing ini terus menghantui pikiran saya beberapa hari terakhir. Saya juga tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa-bisanya saya mendapat ide cerita untuk fic ini, dengan 'mereka' sebagai pairing. Silakan dicoba untuk menikmati, dan seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Gedung Hokage sudah sepi. Hampir semua orang sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, menikmati makan malam dan udara hangat ditengah-tengah keluarga. Ya, hampir—karena nyatanya masih ada satu orang yang tersisa di gedung itu, tepatnya di atap gedung.

Mata birunya menatap langit yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari balik awan. Tidak ada bintang malam ini, mungkin akan turun hujan. Angin yang berhembus membuat jubah Hokage yang dikenakannya berkibar anggun. Helai rambut pirangnya tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya, mungkin akibat serangan angin malam.

"Anda belum pulang, Hokage-sama?" tanya seorang Anbu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah bayangan dan berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang lelaki yang tengah menikmati waktunya itu

"Kau juga belum pulang, _Dear_?" balas Namikaze Naruto, sang Hokage, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ck. Name code-ku _Deer_ bukan _Dear_," sergah Anbu itu malas.

"Bagiku _Deer _dan _Dear_ itu sama saja," ucap Naruto diiringi cengirannya.

"Tapi itu berbeda bagiku, Hokage-sama."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati keheningan malam yang amat menenangkan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang karena pergantian musim yang tengah berlangsung.

"Sebaiknya saya mengantarkan Anda pulang, Hokage-sama," ucap Anbu itu, "udara mulai bertambah dingin," lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah, aku masih ingin disini. Kau pasti lelah setelah menjalankan misi ke Iwagakure, pulang dan beristirahatlah," perintah Naruto.

"Saya akan menemani Anda kalau begitu," ucap sang Anbu seolah tak mendengar ucapan yang baru dilontarkan sang Hokage.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke rumah-rumah penduduk yang tampak kecil dari tempatnya berdiri. Inilah yang menjadi alasan menjadikan atap gedung Hokage sebagai tempat favoritnya; dia bisa melihat kilauan lampu-lampu terang dari rumah-rumah penduduk yang menjelma seperti taburan bintang yang kadang tak bisa dia nikmati di hamparan langit.

"Lepaskan topengmu dan bersantailah, misimu kan sudah selesai," Naruto berkata ringan, "Shikamaru.."

Sang Anbu –yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru–, melepaskan topengnya dan sedikit meregangkan tubuh. Dia merasa lelah karena baru saja kembali ke Konoha setelah membantu satu tim Jounin menyelesaikan misi tingkat A. Tadinya dia berniat untuk langsung kembali ke rumahnya dan segera merebahkan tubuh diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk, tapi begitu melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di atap gedung Hokage ini, dia melupakan rencananya begitu saja.

"Kudengar kau terlibat pertarungan dengan seorang missing-nin, apa kau terluka?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Tapi missing-nin itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Naruto tertawa lepas. Ternyata kalau sudah melepaskan topengnya sebagai Anbu, Shikamaru tetaplah Shikamaru. Awalnya dia merasa takjub ketika tahu kalau temannya itu termasuk ke dalam jajaran elit Anbu nomor satu di Konoha, tapi sekarang dia mengakui kalau si jenius ini memang pantas berada di posisi itu.

"Dan kau juga ingin berkata kalau menemaniku sekarang juga adalah hal merepotkan, bukan?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan tawanya.

"Ya, ini memang merepotkan. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya hal merepotkan yang aku sukai."

Shikamaru melangkah mendekati tubuh lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto kemudian mendekapnya erat. Naruto sendiri sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sikap Shikamaru. Lelaki pirang itu malah menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa," jawab Naruto. Perlahan sebelah tangan tannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Shikamaru yang melingkar di bagian perutnya.

"Misi itu benar-benar merepotkan," dengus lelaki berambut nanas itu. "Harusnya aku sudah kembali sejak tiga hari yang lalu, ck."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat," ejek Naruto.

"Salahmu juga memilihku untuk membantu para Jounin itu," balas Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

"Salahmu, kenapa menjadi Anbu terkuat di Konoha," Naruto menimpali.

"Ck, merepotkan."

Naruto kembali tertawa. Kini dia sudah tarbiasa mendengar kata "merepotkan" yang memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari ucapan Shikamaru. Udara malam yang dingin tak lagi dirasakan lelaki pirang itu karena Shikamaru makin erat mendekapnya, berbagi kehangatan suhu tubuh dengannya.

"Kau masih merokok juga rupanya," celetuk Naruto ketika mencium wangi tembakau menempel di seragam Anbu Shikamaru.

"Ya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa berhenti merokok—walaupun itu merepotkan."

"Dan aku tak akan melarangmu karena itu sia-sia."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar nada kesal yang terselip di kalimat yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. Sejak kematian Asuma, Shikamaru mulai merokok. Hanya rokok yang bisa membantunya menghadapi kenyataan kalau gurunya itu sudah tiada.

"Dan kurasa kau masih memikirkannya," ucap Shikamaru sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pelindung dahi –dengan goresan membentang di tengah lambang Konoha– dari saku jubah Hokage yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Shikamaru. Aku yakin kau tahu itu," balas Naruto sembari mengambil benda milik Sasuke itu dari genggaman tangan Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan. Haruskah aku mengejarnya agar membuatmu hanya memikirkanku?"

Naruto kembali tertawa. Jarang sekali dia berhasil membuat seorang Nara Shikamaru cemburu seperti ini, karena bagi Shikamaru perasaan cemburu itu merepotkan, sama seperti perasaan lainnya—termasuk cinta.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan membawanya pulang, dengan caraku sendiri."

Naruto menggenggam erat pelindung dahi milik lelaki yang pernah dicintainya—dulu. Ya, dulu lelaki berkulit tan itu memang mencintai sang Uchiha bungsu. Dulu, dia begitu bersemangat untuk mengejar Sasuke dan berharap kalau sudah bertemu dengan sosok itu, dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi itu semua dulu, saat Naruto belum menjadi Hokage seperti sekarang. Dulu, saat dia belum memiliki perasaan posesif berlebih pada lelaki yang tengah memeluknya kini.

"Aku tidak mau kau memikirkan orang lain ketika kau bersamaku." Shikamaru meraih sisi wajah Naruto dan memalingkan wajah sang Hokage itu padanya, dan Naruto tidak menolak ketika sebuah kecupan manis mendarat hangat di bibirnya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya –tanpa melepas ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan– hingga membuatnya berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Tangan tannya menggenggam erat seragam Anbu yang dikenakan Shikamaru, menjaga agar lelaki yang dicintainya itu tidak menjauh. Shikamaru sendiri menatap mata langit Naruto yang setengah terpejam. Tangannya meraih tengkuk lelaki yang tengah diciumnya dan menekannya pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Cu.. kup.. Kau tidak berniat membunuh Hokage-mu ini kan?" sindir Naruto sembari melepaskan diri dari ciuman Shikamaru yang menghabiskan semua pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu terlalu merepotkan," balas Shikamaru.

"Kau ini.." Naruto mendengus pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan menatap lekat iris biru yang berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh senti di hadapannya. Perlahan dia medekatkan wajahnya pada wajah karamel di hadapannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto.

"Apa merepotkan berada disini bersamaku?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap mata kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Ya."

"Apa menciumku juga merepotkan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya."

"Lalu.. apa menghadapiku yang selalu memikirkannya juga termasuk hal merepotkan untukmu?"

Shikamaru menatap iris biru yang menenangkan itu dalam diam. Dia tahu kalau Naruto masih selalu memikirkan si pemuda Uchiha. Dan dia juga tahu kalau Naruto pernah mencintai lelaki bermata onyx itu. Dan bohong kalau dia tidak khawatir kalau-kalau perasaan lama kekasihnya pada missing-nin itu kembali muncul dan mengalahkan perasaannya. Cinta memang merepotkan.

"Itu memang merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru pada akhirnya. "Menjaga perasaanmu agar tak berpaling dariku adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan," lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mempertahankan perasaanmu dan hubungan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

"Karena perasaan merepotkan yang bernama cinta ini hanya tertuju padamu. Karena semua orang itu merepotkan, termasuk dirimu. Tapi.. entah bagaimana.. kau membuat semua hal yang kita jalani jadi tidak merepotkan sama sekali."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Shikamaru yang cukup panjang untuk seorang pria yang selalu merasa direpotkan oleh apapun. Shikamaru kembali meraih bibir sang Hokage dengan bibirnya, menawan lelaki yang dicintainya dengan kecupan lembut. Mengklaim lelaki pirang itu sebagai miliknya yang paling berharga—dan merupakan satu-satunya hal merepotkan yang amat dia sukai tentunya.

**~End~**

.

.

**Author Notes: **astagaa~ Saya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya hasilkan ini. Sungguh, pairing ini membuat saya sedikit kehilangan akal sehat. Mereka terus menghantui sayaa~ *frustasi*. Dan untunglah saya bisa membuat fic ini, sehingga mereka kini tak lagi memenuhi pikiran saya, karena hal itu sangat merepotkan *ketularan Shikamaru, lol*.

Okay, apa ada yang bersedia meninggalkan oleh-oleh –baca: review– untuk saya? ^^


End file.
